An Unexpected Visitor
by Power Of The Pen FanFicVersion
Summary: We just got Pen Pals at school, and my Pen Pal was Gerda. She was very nice, and I was always excited to see what her next letter would contain. But nothing could have prepared me for the package she had sent, with a short letter enclosed inside.


My name is Eddward 'Double D.' My friends call me Double D, but everyone else- my parents, the teachers, adults- call me Eddward. Today I'm at school. We recently started having a Pen Pal, and I was eagerly awaiting the next letter from mine. My Pen Pal, Gerda, said she'd send something from her home town, so I could get a feel of where she lived. I had just sent her a book describing my life in Peach Creek. I told her about my friends and family, and she told me about hers.

"Package for Double D!"

Jonny 2x4, a member of the Urban Rangers, sprinted over to me in the lunchroom. He was holding a small box, and it seemed to be moving. I wasn't too sure, though, as it could have just been him running with it.

"Jonny, no running," I said as I took the box, "But thank you."

"No problem, Double D!" Jonny smiled and was off again to deliver letters to everyone else. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the box was indeed moving. Shaking very intently, in fact. I was absolutely bewildered as to what could be inside. Gerda couldn't have sent a living creature, could she? Oh, poor creature! Trapped inside a little box, all that way on a plane. I'd have to scold Gerda in my next letter for mailing such a thing, but for now I might as well see what I would be scolding her for.

"Hey sockhead, what's that?" My friend, Eddy, appeared beside me, holding a soda can.

"A package from my Pen Pal, Gerda," I explained, "But it appears to be a living organism."

"Cool, open it!" Ed said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let the animal out," Bella frowned. My step-sister hated seeing animals being abused or mistreated. I smiled at her ability to care so much and slowly opened the box. As soon as the last nail came undone, what looked like a giant fluffy ball came bouncing out. Music started blasting from the box, causing the creature to bounce around and dance on the tables.

"What _is_ that?!" Eddy yelled. I peered inside the box to see that a letter had been included. I picked it up and read it aloud.

" _Dear Eddward, I send to you and your village a very exceptional creature from my home. His name is Wild Mike. He loves music and loves to dance. He'll dance whenever and wherever there is music. Take care of him well, and keep him in the box when you're not partying. He's sure to liven up any gathering. Your Pen Pal, Gerda,_ " I read. Wild Mike? That's an unusual name.

"So she sent you some party animal," Eddy said, "Wicked!"

"He's so cool!" Ed laughed, dancing along with 'Wild Mike.'

"Haha, yeah!" Bella agreed, also dancing. Eventually the whole lunchroom was dancing and partying. I was the only one trying to maintain the peace and enforce the rules. No one would listen to me, though.

"Jeez sockhead, lighten up!" Eddy said, "Your Pen Pal sent you a gift! Wouldn't it be rude to not enjoy it?"

"Yes, but not at school!" I said. I got an idea. The letter said he'd dance when there was music. I turned off the radio from inside the box and Wild Mike dropped to the floor. The entire lunchroom groaned, but I was finally able to get a closer look at Wild Mike. He was covered in hair, and I couldn't find his face. All I could find were two arms and two legs, strangely human. I couldn't identify the animal, but I certainly didn't want to keep him. I couldn't send him back, though, and everyone else seemed to love him.

"I have to send him back," I said.

"Aw, can't we keep him? Please Double D?" Ed begged.

"Yeah, come on," Eddy agreed, "You finally get something fun in the mail and you give it away!"

"Doppio D, this dude is so amazing," Bella picked him up in her arms, "We can't just send him back. Pleaaaaaase, can we keep him? I'll feed him and water him and everything!"

I looked at the faces of my friends and sigh heavily.

"Fine," I said, "We can keep him. I'll find out what he eats."

The whole school cheered loudly as I set Wild Mike back in his box. He seems fast asleep, but not for long.


End file.
